Anzu, je viens te chercher!
by Petite-Lune2
Summary: Atem doit partir à présent mais une personne trouve trop dur de le voir partir et fuit...
1. La fuite

Voici donc ma fiction que j'ai tenté d'améliorer! =)

Je déclare que les personnages de Yu-Gi-Ho ne m'appartiennent pas! ;)

Bisous et bonne lecture! =3

* * *

Anzu pov:

Les portes se referment petit à petit tandis qu'Il disparait... Maintenant il est trop tard... J'ai trop mal de le voir partir, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête fuir cet endroit. Fuir cette réalité trop dure pour moi. Je devrais être plus forte, pour lui et pour moi. Mais cette sensation qu'une partie disparait en même temps que lui n'est plus possible. Je me retourne, les larmes aux yeux et je court vers la sortie de ce lieu qui m'arrache à lui... J'entends les autres qui se lance à ma poursuite en m'appelant mais je ne retournerais pas là-bas. Ce lieu m'est trop pénible... Pardon Atem... Je pense que tu serais déçu si tu me voyais car je ne suis pas assez forte pour te voir partir... Les larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues, je ne peux plus les contrôler. Je cours dans ce désert, immense, sans savoir où je vais. Cela m'apporte peu. je veux aller loin... Je veux retrouver ce que j'ai perdu. Les rayons du soleil me brûlent la peau, mais je continuerais à courir aussi loin que je peux. Mon cœur me fait si mal. A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà être avec les siens, le sourire aux lèvres, sans se soucier de moi. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Les autres ont abandonné la course. Je ne les entends plus. J'ai la gorge en sang, je m'écroule sur le sable brûlant en pleurant comme une gamine. Je ne peux m'en empêcher car Il est partit. J'essaie de me redresser et parvint a me mettre à genoux. J'observe autours de moi. le désert s'étend à perte de vue dans un silence profond qui m'intimide. Je me rend compte que je ne sais pas où je suis. Finalement, ce détail me rendait complètement indifférente. Je me rallonge sur le tapis de sable chaud et resta dans cette position durant environ une demi-heure. La soif commence à me gagner. Je me lève à mon aise et commence marcher d'un pas lent dans la direction du soleil chaud. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir mes amis, surtout Yugi, qui me rappellerais trop celui que mon cœur avait choisit à tord. J'espère ne pas les blesser et qu'ils me comprendront. Même s'ils ignorent tous mes sentiments pour le pharaon même s'ils devaient l'avoir comprit à mon comportement. Il me fallait trouver rapidement un village pour me désaltérer, mais ne connaissant pas l'Égypte, j'avais peu de chance d'y parvenir. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve le village le plus proche. Je décide donc de marcher tout droit. Je finirais bien par tomber sur quelqu'un. Cette marche me fait un bien fou. Elle me permet de faire le vide. Mais mes pensées finirent par me rattraper et je m'aperçus que, dans le cas où je ne trouverais pas un village à tant, il me serait possible de Le rejoindre. Sur ces sombres pensées, Anzu continua sa longue marche en direction du soleil couchant.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre! =)

Je l'ai séparé de l'autre partie sous le conseil d'un reviewer que je remercie! =)

J'espère que vous aimerez! ^o^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! =) 3

Bisous et bonne lecture! 3


	2. Je viens te chercher

Coucou tout le monde! =D

Voici le deuxième chapitre! ^o^

J'espère que vous aimerez! w

Bisous et bonne lecture! =3

* * *

Atem pov:

Je vois mon monde derrière cette porte majestueuse qui me séparera du monde actuel dans lequel je vis, ainsi que de mes amis. Et de cette personne... Je prend une bouffée d'air frais avant de commencer à me diriger vers mon monde d'origine. Je n'aurais jamais du le quitter. C'est la décision qu'il faut que je prenne. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance les portes se referment sur eux... sur elle... Devoir la quitter me semble impossible pourtant, je suis toujours entrain d'avancer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Nos routes n'auraient pas du se croisées. J'essaie d'aller plus vite mais j'essaie en même temps de profiter un maximum de la sensation de pouvoir tout annuler et de retourner vers eux. Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit semblable à celui de quelqu'un qui court derrière moi. Et j'entends SON prénom. Que se passait il? Les portes sont presque refermées... Je ne veux plus du monde dans lequel j'ai vécu, je ne veux pas la laissée seule... Je ne veux pas me séparée d'elle et ne plus revoir son visage qui sourit ainsi que ces yeux d'un bleu océan. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle appartienne à un autre homme. Je la veux juste près de moi, heureuse. Je me retourne et parvient à franchir la porte, en courant, avant que celle-ci ne se scelle à jamais. Me revoilà dans le monde qui n'est pas le mien. Pourquoi ais je fais cela? Je ne peux pas y croire! On a passé tant de temps à me renvoyer chez moi et lorsque le moment est venu, je laisse tout tombé sur un coup de tête. Avoir refusé de retourner dans mon monde va sans doute me coûter cher. Mais... Elle ne serait pas avec moi, ce qui me serais insupportable. Je marche lentement vers la sortie. Il ne faut pas que mes amis me remarque. Ils pourraient croire qu'ils aient fais tout ce chemin pour rien. Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien... Je me rapproche discrètement de la sortie, constatant que mes amis n'y étaient plus. J'entends soudain la voix de Yugi mais n'arrive pas à comprendre entièrement ce qu'il dit. Je me rapproche donc doucement et écouta plus attentivement:-Yugi:"Mais elle est quelque part dans le désert, elle peut avoir des problèmes et..."

-Tristan:"Yugi... Elle a besoin d'être seule. La connaissant, elle est allée suffisamment loin pour pas qu'on la dérange et va revenir quand elle aura digérée qu'il est partit."

-Yugi:"J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je ne suis pas rassuré... Elle ne connais ni le désert, ni le pays..."

-Joey:"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est débrouillarde et puis si elle tarde trop, on la ira la chercher. Bon je propose qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps ici..."

Il y eut un silence, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends leurs pas qui s'éloignent. Elle était seule dans le désert... Mais il était bien plus inquiet car il connaissait le désert et savait à quel point il pouvait être capricieux et donc dangereux. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule là-bas, je vais la chercher. Je sors dehors. Le soleil commence à être bas et l'air était doux. Dans qu'elle direction est-elle allée? Je me décide à demander à mes dieux, qui m'ont toujours soutenus et, par conséquent, voir si ceux-ci sont en colère contre moi... Je commence donc à prier. Il m'a fallut du temps pour arriver à entrer en contact avec eux mais ça y est! J'ai réussit. Ils sont, comme je le craignait, en colère contre moi vu que j'avais défié les lois de la vie et du temps en revenant dans cette époque qui n'était pas la mienne. Il faut que je me défende! Je leur explique mon point de vue et dit que ma mission était de rendre heureux ceux qui me connaissait et qu'en partant, une personne était malheureuse. Cet élément fait que j'aurais échoué ma mission. Les dieux, sceptiques, se concertent et me dirent qu'une fois cette personne heureuse, il fallait que je rejoigne l'autre monde. N'ayant pas le choix, je finis par accepter. Rhâ me promis de me diriger vers cette personne avant de partir. Ma prière étant terminée, je me redresse et prit la direction qu'un faucon m'indiquait. "Anzu, je viens te chercher!" me dis-je à moi même.


	3. Le village

Coucou! =D

Et voilà le troisième chapitre! =)

En vous remerciant de me lire! ;D

* * *

Anzu pov:

Cela fait un petit temps que je marche. Combien? Je ne sais pas le dire mais, en tout cas, ma soif, elle, augmente. La chaleur commence à se faire moins violente car le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les dunes de sable encore brûlantes. Je soupirai de soulagement devant ce spectacle. Où Suis-je? Où dois je aller? Et lui, où est -il en ce moment? Je regarde le ciel, avec espoir, espérant avoir un signe ou quelque chose, mais rien... M'a t'il abandonnée? Les larmes me remontent aux yeux, mais il faut que je les contiennent afin de préserver le peu d'eau qu'il me reste. Et puis, il est temps d'être plus forte et d'accepter ce qu'il m'arrive.J'accélère ma marche sans savoir si cette démarche allait me conduire plus vite à un village ou me perdre encore d'avantage. Quoi que le destin me réserve, je l'accepte. Je continue à marcher pendant encore approximativement deux heures. Il fait pratiquement noir à cette heure ci. J'ai l'impression de le voir partout. Ais-je perdue la raison? Mon esprit fatigué me torture. Il m'impose son image en mélangeant mes rêves à la dure réalité où je suis. Je lutte, me tapant sur les joues pour me ressaisir. Je continue de marcher mais chaque pas devenait douloureux. Soudain, au loin, j'apercois comme une petite enceinte. Est ce un mirage, ou ceci est bien réel? Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je rassemble mes dernières forces afin de courir et d'atteindre ce village. Incroyable, celui-ci est réel. Quelle chance! Je marche doucement dans les rues sombres et calmes. Il semble abandonné à en juger de l'état des maisons. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à ce qui ressemble au centre de la ville. Une place déserte, avec au centre une petite fontaine dont l'eau est clair et bleue. Elle n'est pas en grande quantité mais cela devait suffire à apaiser ma soif. Je me précipite afin de me désaltérer. Une fois l'eau bue, je me coucha au bord de celle-ci. "Qu'est il arrivé à ce village?" pensais je et puis, à bout de force, je m'assoupit sur le bord de la source.


	4. La recherche

Coucou! =D

Le quatrième chapitre est avancé! =)

En vous remerciant de me lire et en espérant que vous appréciez! ;D 3

* * *

Atem pov:

Je marche déjà depuis un petit temps dans le désert. Je suis attentif au moindre détail qui puisse être un signe du roi des dieux égyptiens. Elle a du marcher droit devant elle car il n'y a que peu de signe pour rectifier ma trajectoire. Ce désert, je le connais bien, mais les villages que je connaissais, eux, sont peut être détruits ou d'autres ont pu être construit n'importe où. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, mes pas s'effacent vu que la brise devenait plus forte. Cela me donne l'impression que le désert prend un malin plaisir à perdre quiconque s'y aventure. Mais cela ne me décourage pas. Je continue à marcher, d'un pas lent mais soutenu. Soudain, je regarde le ciel voyant que celui ci s'assombrit. "Pourvu, qu'elle est trouvée un refuge qui la protègera" pensais-je. J'accélère le pas, et redoubla d'attention. Les heures que j'ai passé en marchant à Sa rencontre me semblent encore plus long que les trois milles ans que j'ai passé dans le puzzle. Loin devant moi, j'aperçois un village. Elle devait être réfugiée là. Du moins, je l'espère. Je suis encore à, approximativement, à un quart d'heure de l'enceinte. Je veux courir mais je ne me précipite pas pour autant car je sais qu'on se fatigue vite dans cette étendue de sable. Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet donc j'accélère légèrement la cadence. Je rentre dans le village qui était abandonné. Où chercher en premier? Je décide de faire le tour du village en premier avant de fouiller les maisons. Je fait le tour de la petite ville rapidement et je me dirige vers la place principale de ce lieu paisible. Je perçois un faible bruit, assez lointain: Une fontaine? Étrangement, je n'ai pas très soif malgré la chaleur qui régnait mais il vaut que je boive un peu. Je m'approche de la source du bruit. Est-elle là? Je parvient sur une petite place, en face d'une petite fontaine qui contenait un reste d'eau. Je commence à boire son contenu et, une fois finit, décide de visiter les maisons dans l'espoir de la trouver. Soudain, avant même d'avoir approché la première maison, j'entends quelqu'un courir dans mon dos. Je me retourne et j'aperçois le dos une jeune femme brune qui court vers la sortie du village dans la direction opposé à la sienne. "Anzu?" murmurais-je.


	5. Retrouvaille

Chapitre n°3:

Anzu pov:

_Non, mes visions me reprennent. Ça me fait trop mal de le voir alors qu'il n'est plus de ce monde... Je ne peux pas lutter. En plus, à ce moment là, il lui ressemblait encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Oh non... il me poursuit en plus. Non... tout mais pas ça. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Décidement, j'étais une vraie fontaine depuis qu'il est partit mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je cours à en perdre haleine et sort du village. J'étais fatiguée et, à un moment donné, perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Je m'écroulais de tout mon long sur l'étendue sablée. Pourvu que cette illusion aies disparue mais pourtant j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage en approche et m'évanouis après d'avoir entendue mon prénom avec SA voix qui avait une tonalité inquiète._

* * *

Atem pov:

_Pourquoi court-elle si vite? Je me lance à sa poursuite. Je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Elle a l'air épuisée. Pourtant, j'arrive à peine à la suivre. Au moins, elle va bien malgrés sa fatigue. Je ne comprend rien... Pourquoi fuit-elle? Si c'est moi qu'elle fuit, dois-je continuer de la suivre? Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver des réponses car elle s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougeait presque plus. Je me précipitait sur elle. "Anzu?" dis-je mais elle s'était évanouie. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues pâles... Je la prit dans mes bras et alla la déposer près de la fontaine, là où elle pourra se désalterer après avoir récuperé des forces. Je m'assis à côté d'elle tout en l'observant. Elle me fascinait... Ce qu'elle était belle assoupie..._

* * *

Petite-Lune pov: 

_Anzu se réveilla et se redressa. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement pensant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais ,bien vite en regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa que ce n'était, malheureusement pas, un cauchemar mais la réalité. Et lui, était-il toujours là. Il semblait en pleine réfléction. __Atem se tira de sa rèverie et, voyant celle-ci réveillée, hésita à l'approcher, craignant sa réaction. Il se décida cependant d'essayer. "Anzu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir seule dans le désert?" demanda t-il de sa voix grave et chaude.__Elle le regardait de ces deux grand yeux bleuazure. Elle songea à fuir de nouveau, mais se résolu que cela ne servait plus à rien et elle baissa la tête. Atem s'approcha vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fuir ni de répondre. Au bout d'un bref moment, il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille muette. "Anzu?" questionna t-il. Elle osa un faible regard mais le détourna bien vite."Pourquoi mon esprit me fait ça, peux-tu m'expliquer?" répondit-elle, un instant plus tard. Il la regarda d'un air d'imcompréhension."Pourquoi il m'envoie des illusion de plus en plus réaliste de lui? Je comprend pas..." Finit-elle par dire. Atem avait du mal à comprendre ce à quoi Anzu faisait allusion. Étais ce à lui où à elle même qu'elle s'adressait? Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée. Il l'écoutait attentivement mais ne trouvait aucune réponse à cettequestion. Elle s'arrêta de parler et poussa un long soupire. Elle finit par dire quelque chose ressemblant à "Je dois être obliger de vivre avec ça..." Atem la fixait de ses magnifique yeux dont elle avait tans mal à se détacher. Elle risqua de si perdre pour, à son avis, la dernière fois. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Atem était troublé par les deux yeux de la jeune fille fixés sur lui et décida de rompre le silence: "Cela ne m'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu es partie...". Elle le regarda d'un air d'imcompréhension. "Je dois devenir complètement folle! Même ma conscience me dit qu'elle ne me comprend pas" dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre sesmains. "Ta consciencece?" demanda-il. Elle le regarda d'un air sévère et lui dit simplement:" Je suis partie car IL est parti...". Atem n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir maislà, ça lui semblait évident. "Alors pourquoi quand je reviens tu me fuis?". Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts:"Bah... Tu n'es pas le vrai donc je fuis pour ne pas y croire mais bon... ça n'as apparemment pas fonctionné donc je suis folle."dit-elle avec un air amusé. "Tu croit que je suis une illusion" dit-il avec un air amusé et étonné. " Que peux tu être d'autre? Il est partit sans aucune chance de retour et...". Elle s'interrompit et observa le jeune homme assit à côté d'elle. "Ce n'estpas possible... Tu ne peux pas être..." fit-elle en ouvrant ses grands yeux. "Désolé de te contredire, mais c'est bien moi" dit-il avec un sourire. Elle hocha négativement la tête, comme pour se persuader du contraire, mais elle avait tellement envie que cela soit réel. "Comment aurais-tu fait? La porte était scellée et..."."Elle ne l'était pas tout à fait et cela ma suffit à sortir" résuma t-il. Elle n'en revenait pas, il était revenu! Et pour couronner le tout, elle était seule avec lui... sans tout les autres... Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, à cette pensée, et détourna la tête. Le pharaon la regardait de ses magnifique yeux amnéthyste. "Je suis donc revenu provisoirement afin de finir ma quête."poursuivit-il. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur. " Je pensais que tu l'avait achevé en sauvant le monde." "Ma quête consistait également à ce que les gens sois heureux et tu ne l'est pas.". "Donc, si je comprend bien, il faut que je sois heureuse pour que tu parte..." Il approuva d'un signe de tête. "Je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi" pensa t-elle. "Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse alors que tu va repartir?". La question prit le jeune homme au dépourvu. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il avait peur de mal comprendre. Étais-ce par amitié ou plus... Il espérait intérieurement pour la deuxième option. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureuse, Anzu? Yugi et les autres seront là. C'est le principal, non? Et puis quand vous mourrez on seras de nouveau réunit en quelques sorte."ironisa t-il A ce moment là Anzu se redressa. "Tu as raison! On se retrouvera là-bas" Atem était surpris qu'elle soit si vite "consolée" et se vit entrain de disparaître lentement. Elle était heureuse. Il la trouvait si belle se soir, malgrés ses quelques traits de fatigue. Il ne voulait pas la quitter alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit et, en une fraction de seconde captura ses douces lèvres. Anzu était surprise mais le lui rendit. Il se transforma bien vite en un baiser langoureux. Anzu le rompit et lui murmura" A très bientôt, mon amour". Atem comprit bien vite l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais il était déjà trop tard. _

* * *

Anzu pov: 

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je m'engagea dans le désert. Je voulais trouver un coin tranquille et éloigné de tout. Une demi-heure de marche aura suffit pour trouver l'endroit idéal. Je sort une dague troquée au petit marché du village où je venais de passer la nuit. Je tendis mon bras devant moi et commença a me trancher doucement les veines. Il m'en voudra, ça j'en ai bien conscience, mais on sera à deux pour l'éternité si le ciel veut bien de moi. Le sang coulait sur mon bras blanc comme la neige et tombais sur le sable brûlant. Je me sentit vite affaiblie ce qui me poussa à me coucher sur le sol meuble. Je profitais de mes derniers instants en pensant à lui. Je n'arrivais plus à garder mes yeux ouvert et je sentais mes dernières forces me quittées tandis que le sang continuait de coulé sur mes deux bras mutilés. Bientôt je ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. J'ouvris les yeux quelques instants plus tard et vit un vaste endroit d'une blancheur éclatante. Étais-ce le paradis? J'était seule dans cet endroit immense où aucun événnement ne semblait se produire. Je devais être condamnée à l'errance. Je ne le verrais donc plus. Ici, il n'y as pas de temps, pas de repères. Je baissa la tête. Avais-je commis quelque chose de si grave? Soudain, je fis aveuglée par une lumière venue de nullepart. Elle me brulait les yeux. Qu'étais-ce? Le paradis? L'enfer? Je rouvrit les yeux et me retrouvais dans un paysage magnifique. J'avais du être acceptée au ciel. J'était si heureuse! J'allais enfin le retrouver. Je marcha quelques mètres et sentit des yeux fixer sur moi. Je me retourna et LE vit dans toute sa splendeur. Il était habillé en pharaon et il n'avait pas l'air heureux, bien au contraire. Je me dirigea, d'une démarche lente, vers lui et m'arrèta juste en face. Il avait l'air de me juger séverement. "Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça?"dit-il au bout d'un laps de temps assez bref. Ces paroles me troublèrent. Je me ressaisi rapidement afin de répliquer sur un ton d'évidence: "Pour être avec toi.". Il avait l'air étonné de ma réponse. "Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire ça! Tu te rend compte de se que tu auras fais aux autres". "Mais..." "Il n'y a pas de mais"coupa t-il avec sécheresse. Je ne comprenais pas. Après tout, c'est pour lui que j'ai fais ça. Il me regardait toujours avec cette sévérité. La tristesse se transforma vite en colère: "Alors pourquoi tu m'a embrasser avant de partir alors que tu aurais très bien pu rien faire? Je n'aurais pas oser le faire de peur que tu me rejète". Ces paroles avait l'air de l'étonner. " De toute façon, il est trop tard! Je me suis tuée et tu ne pourras rien n'y changer!" J'étais triste et en colère ce qui me procura une drôle de sensation. Je me retournais vers l'endroit d'où je venais et commençais à marcher d'un pas rapide. Je n'en revenais pas. Tandis que j'étais obstruée de mauvaise pensée, je sentis un bras puissant me prendre au niveau des hanches et me faire pivoter en face de son propriétaire. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que celui-ci me pris dans ces bras. J'aurais voulu le repousser mais être dans ses bras était trop agréable. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais j'aurais voulu que tu vive heureuse..."lui dit-il doucement. "Je n'aurais pas pu sans toi et tu le sais, non?" demanda t-elle. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par sourire en approuvant. Ils étaient enfin réunis et, cette fois ci, pour l'éternité. _


End file.
